


Soft Oneshots

by 4n0nym0u5_c0w4rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nym0u5_c0w4rd/pseuds/4n0nym0u5_c0w4rd
Summary: Soft and fluffy oneshots.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Soft Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> FTM reader and Sans, post-true pacifist route.
> 
> CW: Needles, trypanophobia, fainting spell.
> 
> Word count: 1415

Sans took Y/N’s hands into his own, tenderly rubbing his phalanges over his partner’s fingers. His bones were perfectly smooth and unblemished, a stark contrast to Y/N’s hands, which had scars and just the whisper of a tan, which had long-since faded. The simple contact was enough to calm him slightly, and he gave Sans a peck on the top of his skull in thanks.

“... do you need me to do it?” His voice was a low rumble, filled with adoration. Y/N nodded, and slipped a hand out of the skeleton’s grasp to grab the vial of testosterone again, hand still a little shaky.

“Okay, so first we use the longer needle to take it out.” Sans followed along with the instructions as they were told to him, making sure to keep the needles specifically out of sight from Y/N.

In just a few moments, they had filled the syringe with the liquid and cleared out any air bubbles, as well as switching to the proper needle. Sans was looking expectantly at Y/N, alcohol wipe in hand.

“Oh, oops,” he giggled and lifted his shirt, tucking the edges into the underside of his binder. Sans’ eye lights blurred a little watching that and Y/N felt a blush crawl up his neck, knowing exactly what the other was thinking about.

Playfully, he shoved Sans on the shoulder. “Pervert!” The skeleton just laughed, and patted the other on the cheek. “and proud to be one, only for you.” He brought his other hand down to Y/N’s stomach, disinfecting the area that they were going to…

Y/N’s swallowed, feeling a little nauseous and lightheaded again. He shouldn’t have ever switched over from gel. I shouldn’t have switched over from gel, he thought glumly. Sans had picked up on the minute change in expression and shifted his body closer so that Y/N’s crossed legs were between his outstretched ones.

“hey, hey. look at me. none of that pouting here, okay?” He made sure that they were making eye contact before continuing. “you know that i would never hurt you. and you know that this stuff is going to be more… effective than your old stuff.”

When Sans saw that he wasn’t as cheered up by those thoughts as he had hoped, he grabbed his mate’s hand and pulled it under his own shirt. There was a dull warmth leaking out from behind the sternum, and it sent a wave of calm over both of them. Y/N leaned forward and kissed Sans, just for a moment, on his teeth.

“Thank you.” He hovered by the skeleton’s face for just a moment before leaning back, reclaiming his own hand. A deep breath later, and he was ready. He leaned back against the couch, watching Sans move to grab the syringe with limited interest.

“look up and you’ll be fine. i promise.” He did as he was told, listening intently as there was a clicking sound, most likely Sans triple checking the needle for air bubbles. A small spot on his belly was grabbed and squeezed, and he tensed up. Sans hesitated.

“... hey, sweetpea?” Y/N looked over at his eye lights, anxiety crawling up his spine.

“Yeah?”

“can i… make you blue? i don’t want you to get hurt.” He looked almost pained to ask, not wanting to use his magic on somebody so pure, even if it was to help him. Y/N nodded and immediately felt a weight settle down on his chest. The feeling spread out to all of his limbs, ending with a tingling feeling in his fingers.

“okay, don’t look down.” The slight squeeze on his stomach became firm, and there was a dull pinch right beside it. Their eyes flicked down from the ceiling, and panic immediately set in. The room tilted sharply despite the fact that neither of them was moving, and began to blur.

Sans cursed under his breath, and the weight felt even heavier. That didn’t help, and the room felt as if it were going to drop out from beneath them both. Then everything went black.

…

_Y/N was sitting on the side of the road, scowling at nothing and everything. He was holding onto a torn piece of fabric and trying desperately not to sob. That was when a monster walked up._

_It had only been just a year since the monsters had shown up, a short human preteen there to convince everybody to be friendly towards them all. Nobody had thought monsters were real anymore, excluding children, so it was a nasty shock when they had suddenly arrived and wanted to be treated as equals. Most people had adjusted over the past months, but the gold they had brought with them certainly hadn’t hurt._

_The skeleton monster plopped down on the sidewalk with a small grunt of effort, permanent grin widening when he saw Y/N blanch at his presence. “what’s wrong, kid? you look like something’s chilled you straight to the bone.”_

_He scowled again at the pun, looking down at the cloth in his hands and scrunching it up. “Nothing. It doesn’t matter.” The monster flinched at that one, the lights in his eyes darkening for just a moment. He quickly recovered, laying a hand on the taller human’s shoulder._

_“come on, i’m not stupid. there’s clearly somethin’ bothering you.” He tilted his head so that he could get a better view of Y/N’s eyes, which were filled with tears. “hey, hey, come on, kid. no tears. everything’ll be okay.” He used one of his sleeves to wipe at the other’s eyes. He leaned heavily into the touch, beginning to sob even harder._

_“Why do you care? You don’t even know me,” he choked out between hiccupping breaths. The skeleton’s smile wilted for just a moment. How was bone even able to move like that? His normal grin returned full-force, and he patted the human on the back._

_“you look like you could use a friend.” He held out his right hand, keeping his left on Y/N’s back. “my name is sans. sans the skeleton.” Gingerly, Y/N grabbed his hand and shook it._

_A farting noise cut through the air, and Y/N felt their face heat up from embarrassment. Could skeletons…? Sans slipped out of the handshake and began laughing, a deep belly laugh._

_“ah, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick.” He jokily wiped at his eye socket. “never gets old.” A smile had crept onto the human’s face, and the tears had stopped completely. A small giggle even escaped him, which made Sans turn blue when he heard it._

_“so, now that you’re not so weepy, do you wanna go get some nice cream?” Y/N looked down at his torn binder and back up at the skeleton, who had gotten up and was stretching._

_“Sure,” he mumbled, shoving his ripped binder into his backpack before getting up and facing Sans again. Confidently, he held out his left hand and offered a real smile. “And, by the way, my name is Y/N.” Sans took his hand and briefly shook it. “You’ll need to know that if we’re gonna be friends.”_

_Sans turned a little more blue at that, but it was gone just as quickly. “great. you’re gonna love my bro. he’s the coolest.”_

…

Y/N came to with a groan and a start. The heavy feeling had been lifted from him, but there was still something keeping him from moving. He looked down to find Sans practically laying on him, head pressed into the crook of his neck. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that, Sans?” His voice was a little shaky from anxiety still. The smaller of the two started, then sighed. All of the rigidity left his body at once.

“nothin’, i was jus’... worried about you.” His voice was still mostly muffled, but he nuzzled against the other then. “it’s all done. y’got nothin’ to worry about anymore.” He leaned back and smiled wearily at the other.

They both relaxed back into the couch, Y/N absentmindedly rubbing at the bandaid now on his stomach. He thought back on the memories that had resurfaced when he had fainted. Without really thinking about it, he pressed a kiss on the top of Sans’ skull.

“I love you, Sans. I hope you can help me through another 1000 T shots.” Sans blinked up at Y/N, doing the math in his head. His cheeks turned bright blue, and he looked away again.

“... yeah. me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while. Please be kind with criticism.


End file.
